A Labyrinth Musical
by Ismira Daugene
Summary: A one shot story including Jareth and Sarah after the events of the Labyrinth. Jareth comes to woo Sarah back to the Underground. Their conversation consists of only song lyrics.


Author's Note:

Okay so I was reading Labyrinth fan fic and out of no where this idea to create a musical version of a conversation between Jareth and Sarah popped into my head! So this is set a few years after the events of the Labyrinth took place. Sarah is around the age of 25 or so and Jareth has come to confront her and persuade her to come to the Underground with him. These are lines taken directly from the songs… (Credits for everything are at the bottom)

* * *

Jareth: Follow me and everything is all right. I'll be the one to tuck you in at night, and if you, want to leave I can guarantee you won't find nobody else like me.

Sarah: Why don't you kiss, kiss this! And I don't mean on my rosey red lips. And me and you, we're through. And there's only one thing left for you to do. You just come on over here one last time, pucker up and close your eyes, and kiss this, goodbye.

Jareth: I like the feelin' you're givin' me. Just hold me baby and I'm in ecstasy. Oh I'll be workin' from nine to five to buy you things to keep you by my side. I never felt so in love before. Just promise baby, you'll love me forevermore I swear I'm keepin' you satisfied, 'cause you're the one for me. The way you make me feel, you really turn me on. You knock me off of my feet, my lonely days are gone!

Sarah: I hate you now, so go away from me. you're gone, so long, I can do better, I can do better. Hey, hey you, I found myself again. That's why you're gone. I can do better, I can do better!

Jareth: Just wanna be, your teddy bear. Put a chain around my neck and lead me anywhere. Oh let me be your teddy bear. Baby let me be, around you every night. Run your fingers through my hair and cuddle me real tight. Oh let me be, your teddy bear.

Sarah: I'm not here for your entertainment. You don't really want to mess with me tonight. Just stop and take a second, I was fine before you walked into my life. 'Cause you know it's over, before it began. Keep your drink just give me the money, it's just you and your hand tonight!

Jareth: Oh I know you belong inside my aching heart. And can't you see my faded Levis bursting apart. And don't you hear me crying "Oh Babe, don't go". And don't you hear me screaming "How was I to know?"

Sarah: I'm sick and tired of your attitude.  I'm feeling like I don't know you.  You tell me that you want me then cut me down.   I'm sick and tired of your reasons.  I've got no one to believe in.  You ask me for my love then you push me around.   Here's to you and your temper.  Yes, I remember what you said last night.  And I know that you see what you're doing to me.  Tell me, why? Why? Tell me, why?

Jareth: My world was shattered I was torn apart, like someone took a knife and drove it deep in my heart. You walked out that door I swore I didn't care, but I lost everything darling then and there. Too strong to tell you I was sorry, too proud to tell you I was wrong. I know that I was blind…

Sarah: We were strangers starting out on a journey, never dreaming what we'd have to go through. Now here we are, and I'm suddenly standing at the beginning with you.

Jareth: No one told me I was going to find you. Unexpected, what you did to my heart. When I lost hope, you were there to remind me, this is the start.

Sarah: If you're filled with affection, you're too shy to convey, meditate in my direction. Feel your way.

Jareth: I better shape up, 'cause you need a man.

Sarah: I need a man, who can keep me satisfied.

Jareth: I better shape up, if I'm gonna prove….

Sarah: You better prove that my faith is justified.

Jareth: Are you sure?

Both: Yes I'm sure down deep inside. You're the one that I want. (you are the one I want I want), o, o, oo, honey. (you are the one I want I want), o, o, oo, honey. (you are the one I want I want), o, o, oo, The one I need. Oh yes indeed.

* * *

Credits (From top to bottom):

"Follow Me" by: Uncle Kracker

"Kiss This" by: Aaron Tippin

"The Way You Make Me Feel" by: Michael Jackson

"I Can Do Better" by: Avril Lavigne

"Teddy Bear" by: Elvis

"You and Your Hand" by: Pink

"For Crying Out Loud" by: Meat Loaf

"Tell Me Why" by: Taylor Swift

"If I Could Turn Back Time" by: Cher

"At The Beginning" by: Donna Lewis & Richard Marx

"You're The One That I Want" by: Olivia Newton-John & John Travolta

Jareth and Sarah are copyright to Henson.

I do not lay claim to anything.


End file.
